Home Farm
Home Farm, previously called Miffield Hall is the largest property in Emmerdale, with eleven bedrooms and numerous communal rooms. It is located about half of a mile from the village and the many owners and residents over the years are known to have had bad luck since they moved in. There is also a granny flat within the house. The house dates back to the 1600s. History The grand abode located on the outskirts of Beckindale village, named Miffield Hall, was previously the home of the Verney family for centuries. That was until Lord Miffield opted to go into exile in Spain in the mid-1970s, but he continued to own the property until his death in 1978, ending 400 years of the Verneys' ownership of the property. It was also the end of the Verneys' manorial title as Lord Miffield. Miffield Hall was then purchased by a company named North Yorkshire Estates, and was renamed Home Farm. Over the next ten years, NY Estates had numerous people reside in the property while they managed its new-found business estate. Some of the people included Joe Sugden, and Alan Turner. By 1988, NY Estates was winding down its operations in Beckindale, so the property was sold to greedy businessman Alan Turner. However, less than a year later, he faced bankruptcy, so Alan sold Home Farm to Frank Tate, ushering in a new era for the big house. Alongside Frank came his grown children from a previous marriage - Chris and Zoe - and his young new wife Kim. Frank quickly became hated by the villagers, owing to his ruthlessness and unkind heart, while the rest of his family became taken with the village. and Kim Tate outside the back of Home Farm in 1991]] Home Farm saw a very tense hostage situation in June 1994, when Reg Dawson and two henchmen of his, trapped Reg's ex-wife Viv Windsor, and Alan Turner's new wife Shirley, in the house. Reg kills one of the henchmen, before intending to kill Viv after she refused to take him back. However, Shirley dived in front of Viv and took the bullet, killing her. Later, the remaining henchman of Reg's managed to escape, before the police raided the house and killed Reg. 1994 also saw Frank and Kim's marriage collapse, the village renamed Emmerdale after a plane crash, which also left Chris paralyzed from the waist down. Frank and Kim remarried a year later. Frank died of a heart attack in May 1997, leaving Home Farm to Kim, Zoe, and an increasingly bitter Chris. Before his death, Frank had another child with Kim - a son named James. In November 1999, an employee of Home Farm Estate - Liam Hammond - took Chris hostage in the house, claiming to be Frank's long lost son. The pair began to bond, and Chris was furious with Zoe when she shot Liam dead, on the pretense of "rescuing" Chris. In September 2003, Chris discovered his wife Charity had been unfaithful. His predicament then went from bad to worse after he found out that he had an inoperable brain tumour, and would be dead within a few months. Chris then decided to kill two birds with one stone, or rather himself. He frittered away what little money he had to ensure that Charity would be left with nothing, before committing suicide by ingesting poison while having a last drink with Charity, who was begging for him to take her back. After this, Zoe became the sole proprietor of Home Farm, and the last remaining original Tate, and she set about trying to frame Charity for Chris' murder. In September 2005, facing the collapse of her business realm, Zoe opted to emigrate to New Zealand with her daughter Jean, and Chris' first child Joseph. She was also joined by Home Farm Estate manager Callum Rennie. Home Farm is sold to Tom King, and Zoe leaves a little welcome present for them. She breaks a gas pipe, and just before leaving for the airport, Zoe and Callum watch as Tom and his family arrive, and the house erupts in a fiery explosion due to the broken pipe. Home Farm is then repaired by the Kings. Tom expands his business empire by adding Home Farm Estates to his already established company, King and Sons, which he co-runs alongside his sons - headstrong Jimmy, cold and crass Matthew, confident Carl, and black-sheep Max. The Kings plan to open a show-home on the outskirts of Emmerdale in July 2006. However, a gas pipe is broken in the house, so Jimmy lazily has the pipe repaired before the opening of the house - the Kings River House. However, the house explodes during the opening ceremony, resulting in the deaths of Dawn Woods, David Brown, and Noreen Bell. The incident led to the show-home being abandoned, and the drawing of mass condemnation to the Kings for their handling of it. Tom was then murdered five months later in December 2006 at his wedding reception. Tom's death leaves Jimmy, Matthew, Carl, and his new wife Rosemary, to continue running the family's businesses. It's then discovered a few months later that Carl murdered his father, but the truth has never been revealed, at least outside of the family anyway. Rosemary later commits suicide after her plan to fake her death is foiled. Matthew later has her coffin crushed in a bin lorry. By December 2008, King and Sons was facing bankruptcy, and following Matthew's untimely death at his wedding, Jimmy and Carl were left with no choice but to sell Home Farm, in turn dissolving the decades-old family business that Tom had built up from the dirt. Home Farm was purchased by self-made millionaire Mark Wylde in January 2009, and he moved his seemingly ordinary middle-class family into the house. Mark's family consisted of Natasha - his wife - and their children - Nathan, Maisie, and Will. Mark also purchased several houses in the village - including a shop - and the local church, which initially made the Wyldes unpopular, because the church had been under threat of closure. However, Mark suddenly declared that they had bought the church to give back to the community, a decision which was not discussed with Natasha beforehand, but nevertheless, it made their approval rating shoot up. However, the Wylde family's time in the village would be very short. Throughout 2009, it was revealed that Mark Wylde was simply an alias undertaken by Daniel Lamb, who supposedly went missing 27 years ago. He had a wife named Faye, effectively making his and Natasha's marriage bigamous, and a son named Ryan. The reason why Daniel faked his death was because his business was going bankrupt, and as he didn't want to experience the aftermath of this, he fled the country and set up the identity of Mark Wylde, before going on to marry Natasha and have their children. Faye was still pregnant with Ryan at the time Mark disappeared. Natasha was left embittered by her "husband's" betrayal, so in January 2010, she shot Mark dead in the woods with a shotgun, and hid his body. Mark's corpse was found six months later in July 2010, and after trying to frame Ryan for the murder - who in turn tried to frame Nathan - Natasha was outed as Mark's murderer, resulting in her being jailed, and her children leaving the village. Natasha's business partner Declan Macey then assumed ownership of Home Farm. Joining Declan a few years later would be his new wife Katie, his step-sister Megan, and her long-lost son Robbie. Declan and Katie later got divorced, and in December 2013, as his life fell apart, Declan set Home Farm alight. He and his new lover - Chris Tate's ex-wife Charity of all people - frame Charity's cousin Sam Dingle and his girlfriend Rachel Breckle for setting the house alight. They do this in order to claim insurance. It takes months until Home Farm is finally rebuilt and renovated completely in July 2014, during which time Declan and Charity marry after she claims to be pregnant with his baby. Charity is later found to be lying, resulting in her kidnapping, Declan murdering Robbie, and the truth about the Christmas fire coming out. Now a fugitive, Declan goes on the run, leaving Megan to pick up the pieces. While Megan tries to take ownership of Home Farm, it is repossessed, and she instead begins working with her new husband Jai Sharma. Home Farm is purchased by businessman Lawrence White in October 2014, and he brings his family to Emmerdale, which includes his daughter Chrissie, her son Lachlan, and Chrissie's fiance, Robert Sugden, who previously was born and lived in the village. However, the "Curse of Home Farm" quickly rears its ugly head towards the Whites. Less than a month into their residence at the big house, the Whites find themselves the victims of a burglary by two thugs, who lock Lawrence in a cellar, causing him to have a heart attack. Later on in 2015, after Chrissie and Robert get married, it's found that Robert had in fact hired the two men to rob the house in an effort to make him look like a good guy, and this briefly causes him and Chrissie to separate but they eventually reunite. However, in July 2015, Robert is found to have been having a homosexual affair with one of the burglars - Aaron Livesy, so Robert and Chrissie separate again and he leaves the house. Chrissie briefly leaves the house for prison after causing a helicopter crash in the village, killing two villagers and the pilot of the helicopter. She returns home on a suspended sentence. Lachlan also got into trouble with the law after it was found he had sexually assaulted Alicia Metcalfe. While he was found guilty, his punishment was a lifetime on a sexual offenders' register. Lawrence soon gets remarried to Bernice Blackstock, and she moves in with the family. The curse continues as Lawrence tells Chrissie he isn't her real father in May 2016, then he falls apart in July 2016 after he is outed as a closet homosexual. This results in him lashing out and kicking Chrissie and Lachlan out, with Bernice also leaving him, ending with Lachlan shooting Lawrence with the latter's shotgun. Lawrence survives, and Chrissie manages to pin the blame for the shooting on her new partner, Robert's brother Andy, after he's found to have slept with Bernice. After Andy flees the country, Lachlan becomes increasingly guilty. In October 2016, Lawrence's other daughter Rebecca arrives, having made a deal with Robert to split the family apart. Chrissie and Rebecca's feud continues as it's soon revealed that before they arrived in the village, Robert had an affair with Rebecca. Talk about two-timing. Lawrence finally decides to come out officially, and he reunites with his old flame Ronnie Hale after decades apart, with Ronnie moving into Home Farm. Lachlan finally confesses to the shooting, and while he's found not guilty, he had previously plead guilty, so he is sentenced to four months in prison. Following a year from hell, the Whites opt to move to Australia, so in January 2018, while the family prepares to move, Lawrence sells Home Farm off to Joe Tate, who's father owned the house at one point. Joe's return to the house officially marked the return of the Tate family to Home Farm. Residents The Verney Era (c.1600s-1978) *Oswald Verney (?-1910) *George Verney (1910-1974) *George's brother (mid-1910s-1939) *Marjorie Proctor (1920-?) *Miss Armstrong (c. 1926) *Millie Verney (1935-1938) *Laura Verney (1964-1973) *Yates (?-1973) *Mark Proctor (1973) *Gerald Verney (1978) *Charlotte Verney (1978) The NY Estates Era (1978-1988) *Trevor Thatcher (1978) *Paula Thatcher (1978) *Joe Sugden (1978) *Maurice Westrop (1979-1980) *Judy Westrop (1979-1980) *Richard Anstey (1980-1981) *Alan Turner (1982-1988) *Terence Turner (1985) The Turner and Sugden Era (1988-1989) *Alan Turner (1988-1989) *Joe Sugden (1988-1989) *Nick Bates (1988) *Caroline Bates (1988) *Denis Rigg (1989) The First Tate Era (1989-1998) *Frank Tate (1989-1997) *Kim Tate (1989-1992, 1994-1998) *Chris Tate (1989-1995, 1996-1998) *Zoe Tate (1989-1998) *Kathy Tate (1990-1994) *Rachel Hughes (c. 1995) *Joseph Tate (1995-1998) *James Tate (1996-1997) *Sophie Wright (1996-1997) The Jones Era (1998-1999) *Stella Jones (1998-1999) *Gavin Ferris (1999) The Second Tate Era (1999-2005) *Zoe Tate (1999-2005) *Chris Tate (1999-2003) *Joseph Tate (1999-2005) *Charity Tate (2000-2003) *Scott Windsor (2002, 2003-2004) *Jean Tate Jr. (2003-2005) *Debbie Jones (2003) *Christopher Tate Jr. (later Noah Macey; 2004) *Jimmy King (2004-2005) *Sadie King (2004-2005) *Effie Harrison (2005) The King Era (2005-2008) *Tom King (2005-2006) *Jimmy King (2005-2008) *Carl King (2005-2008) *Matthew King (2005-2008) *Sadie King (2005-2006) *Rosemary King (2006-2007) *Chas Dingle (2006-2007) The Wylde Era (2009-2010) *Mark Wylde (2009-2010) *Natasha Wylde (2009-2010) *Nathan Wylde (2009-2010) *Maisie Wylde (2009-2010) *Will Wylde (2009-2010) The Macey Era (2010-2014) *Declan Macey (2010-2014) *Ella Hart (2011-2012) *Mia Macey (2011-2012) *Dermot Macey (2011-2012) *Megan Macey (2012-2014) *Katie Addyman (2012-2013) *Robbie Lawson (2012-2014) *Charity Macey (2014) *Noah Macey (2014) The White Era (2014 to 2018) *Lawrence White (2014-2018) *Chrissie White (2014-2018) *Robert Sugden (2014-2015, 2017) *Lachlan White (2014-2018) *Bernice White (2015-2016) *Gabby Thomas (2015-2016) *Andy Sugden (2016) *Rebecca White (2016-2018) *Ronnie Hale (2016-2017) *Sebastian White (2017-2018) The Third Tate Era (2018-present) *Joe Tate (2018) *Graham Foster (2018 to present) *Noah Dingle (2018) *Kim Tate (2018 to present) Ownership *George Verney (1910-1978) *Gerald Verney (1978) *NY Estates (1978-1988) *Alan Turner (1988-1989) & Joe Sugden (1988-1989) *Denis Rigg (1989) *Frank Tate (1989-1997) & Kim Tate (1989-1992, 1994-1997) *Chris Tate (1997-1998, 1999-2003) & Charity Tate (2001-2003) *Stella Jones (1998-1999) *Zoe Tate (1999-2001, 2003-2005) *Tom King (2005-2006) *Matthew, James and Carl King (2006-2008) *Mark (2008-2009) & Natasha Wylde (2008-2010) *Declan Macey (2010-2014) & Charity Macey (2014) *Lawrence White (2014-2018) *Kim Tate (2018 to present) George Verney was the longest serving owner of Home Farm; 1910-1974. Trevor Thatcher became the next owner in 1978. Alan Turner become the owner from 1982-1989 but signed over half the ownership to Joe Sugden in 1988. Frank Tate hade taken over in 1989 with his with Kim until 1992, but got half the ownership again 1994 after re-marrying Frank. After Kim murdered Frank in 1997, his son Chris was given ownership until 1998. Stella Jones lived by herself in Home Farm between 1998-1999. Chris was given back Home Farm in 1999-2003 with his wife Charity Dingle receiving half in 2000. After Chris committed suicide and tried to make it look like Charity hade murdered him, his sister Zoe become the owner until 2005. Sadie King blackmailed Zoe into selling Home Farm to her father-in-law Tom, which she agreed to. When Tom was murdered on Christmas Day 2006, ownership was given to his youngest son, Carl. Mark & Natasha Wylde bought Home Farm in 2008. When Natasha murdered Mark in 2010, full ownership was given to her. Declan Macey bought Home Farm before Natasha went to prison for Mark's murder. He signed over half to Charity when she married him in 2014. Declan went on the run for Robbie Lawson's murder in 2014 and full ownership was given to Charity but she was repossessed to recover a fraudulent insurance claim. The courts granted Nicola King temporary ownership until there was a buyer. Lawrence White was the buyer from 2014-2018. After Lawrence and his daughter Chrissie were murdered in a car crash by Chrissie's son Lachlan and Chris's son Joe bought the place 2018. Chrissie's sister Rebecca's memory problems lead her to believe that she was owner and even tried to attack Joe. Animals * Champion - Owned by Alan Turner. * Copper - (c.1990) - Owned by Kim Tate * Dark Star (1989-1993) - Owned by Kim Tate. * Samson (c. 1994) - Owned by Kim Tate. * Valentine (1994-1996) - Owned by Kim Tate. * Cossack (c. 2006) - Owned by Sadie King. * Troubadour (c. 2009) - Owned by Katie Sugden * Dog (2014-2018) - Owned by Lachlan White. Weddings *1998 - Kim Tate and Steve Marchant get married at Home Farm with Zoe Tate as the bridesmaid. *2008 - Anna De Souza and Matthew King's wedding day was cut short when Matthew was involved in a van crash before the ceremony. *2014 - Charity Dingle and Declan Macey get married. *2014 - Priya Sharma and Rakesh Kotecha planned to get married but called it off the they realised they were not ready. *2015 - Bernice Blackstock and Lawrence White get married with Nicola and Angelica King as the bridesmaids. *2018 - Susan and her husband get married. Storylines * 1994 - Viv Windsor and Shirley Turner are held hostage by Reg Dawson and Shirley is killed saving Viv. * 1996 - A fire breaks out in the nursery with baby James Tate inside. Dave Glover heads in and saves James, but Suffers from smoke inhalation. He dies later in hospital. * 1997 - Frank Tate dies from a heart attack during an argument with his estranged wife Kim , who had just returned after being presumed dead for two months. * 1999 - Stella Jones used the house as a makeshift hairdressing salon for a short while. * 2003 - Chris Tate kills himself by drinking a poisoned glass of wine in order to frame his wife Charity . * 2005 - Zoe Tate blows up Home Farm whilst moving out after she had been blackmailed into selling the Estate to Tom King. * 2006 - Tom King is killed by son Carl after he hit his dad with an ornament, then pushed him out of the window. * 2010 - Natasha Wylde shoots her husband Mark dead in revenge for his lies. * 2012 - Katie Macey falls down a hidden mine shaft on Home Farm land. * 2013 - Declan Macey sets fire to Home Farm. * 2016 - Lachlan White accidentally shoots his grandad and Chrissie White frames her cheating boyfriend Andy Sugden for attempted murder, who later went on the run. Events * Mid-1600s: Miffield Hall '''is built. * 1975-1978: Teacher Training College * September 1978: '''Miffield Hall Auction * September 1978: NY Estates buys Miffield Hall. * 1978: Renamed to Home Farm, previously Miffield Hall. * June 1991: Village Fete * February 1999: Stella Jones' House-warming party. * March 1999: Bostwick Manor Tour * June 1999: Home Farm Summer Fayre * May 2008: King and Sons Launch * February 2009: Wylde's house-warming party * October 2012 : Music Festival * July 2013: Home Fields Glamping Site Launch * July 2014 : Home Farm Relaunch * October 2014 : Home Farm Sale Open Day * February 2015: Chrissie White and Robert Sugden's wedding reception * September 2016: Treetop Adventure World Launch * December 2016: New Year's Eve Party * May 2017: Vegan Farmers' Market * July 2017: Home Farm Estate Clay Pigeon Shoot * August 2017: Home Farm Estate Zombie Run * January 2018: Joe Tate's house-warming party * July 2018: Susan's wedding reception * October 2018: Masquerade Ball for Sarah Sugden Foundation for Transplant Awareness Background information * The exterior filming location for Home Farm is Creskeld Hall, Bramhope. Category:Buildings in Emmerdale Category:Locations Category:Buildings in Beckindale